The Private Musings of Andromeda Black
by moshpitqueen
Summary: Much to her dismay, Andromeda is forced to keep a diary. Look inside as she writes about the trials and tribulations of being a Black, schoolwork, and noticing that cute and scruffy boy from Hufflepuff.
1. First Entry

_I noticed there weren't much Ted/Andromeda stories, so I decided to write this, out of the blue and all. _

_**Author's Note**: If I did own Harry Potter, Sirius would still be alive. Oh, well. On with the story! _

* * *

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black**_

September 1st

Here I am, writing in this diary that Cissy gave to me. I never really liked writing stuff. I hate writing, actually. But my dear old sister made me do it. And me, being the kind younger sister that I am, gave in. Oh, joy.

As of now, I am lying on a bed in a dormitory. Where, you may ask? In Hogwarts, of course. I am currently attending my third year here, so four more years to go (cue my cheering) before I officially became an adult.

Nothing much happened today, really. The Sorting was pretty blah, if you ask me. Except for Sirius, my favorite cousin. He joined Hogwarts today. And (surprise, surprise) he didn't join my sisters and me in Slytherin. Bella almost fell out of her seat when she heard the Sorting Hat yell, "GRYFFINDOR!"

'That's impossible!' Bella had exclaimed. 'He's a Black, he should be with us!' She and Cissy talked about it all throughout dinner. I wasn't complaining. I sort of wished I wasn't in Slytherin, too. Slimy gits, the whole lot of them. Sirius is one lucky prat.

He saw me amidst the students, and gave me a little wink. I smiled at him, glad that he was here. Sirius and I had this bond, being the only 'normal' ones in the whole Black race. To give you an idea, my parents would rather do the jig with the Dark Lord himself than associate themselves with _Mudbloods_.

Yes, my whole family is― to put it lightly ― OBSSESSED with all this being a pureblood business. I lost a lot of my Muggle-born friends because of it (Bella made sure of that). Really, as if being a Black makes me some sort of royalty.

The very idea makes me sick.

That's why I can't wait until I turn seventeen. So I can be free of this nonsense and start my life the way I want it.

Hey, I'm getting the hang of this writing stuff. Maybe I will do this more. I have to remember to thank Cissy.

More later,

Andromeda

* * *

Andromeda closed the notebook and hid it under the clothes in her trunk. She felt surprisingly well after writing her rants. Smiling serenely, she went to bed.

* * *

_So, like it? Hate it? _

_If you like it, there's a fat chance I will continue this. (",)_

_Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. _

_xoxo, PunkPrincezz017_


	2. And She Writes Again

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys sooooo rock. (",)_

_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, blah… blah… blah…_

* * *

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black**_

September 6th

The first weekend of the term.

Okay, I know I promised to keep you up-to-date on my oh-so-fabulous life, but last week was a big drag.

Here it goes.

Bella hasn't calmed down ever since the Sorting. She mainly shouts 'He's a BLACK! Blacks are supposed to be in SLYTHERIN!' Then she scowls a lot and rolls her eyes at the same time.

Cissy and I are trying our best not to laugh. It's not easy, mind you.

I think Bella even tried to talk to Dumbledore about it, but received a death glare from McGonagall after telling her what she wants. Ah, well. There's nothing she can do, I suppose. I've never heard of anyone changing Houses after they have been Sorted.

I'd better tell her to give up. But I doubt it that she'll listen to me. Bella never listens to anyone, let alone her sisters. She's independent that way.

Classes this year is really killing me. Especially Potions. Give me Sugar Quills any day.

Oddly though, something happened today. During lunch, some boy said hello to me while I went to my usual spot at the table.

I knew he was not from Slytherin.

He was pretty good-looking, from what I saw. I didn't see his face again when I turned back my head. But his hair was pretty unruly, like he just got out of bed, and his robes were not particularly neat.

Who the hell was he, anyway?

Cissy would be mortified if she knew. She, like Bella, insists that we all get Slytherins as boyfriends.

Whatever.

Maybe it would be good to tell Sirius about this. He'll understand. He seems to be adjusting to Hogwarts life, the way I could see. He's been hanging out with some kid named James Potter, along with two more boys. I was glad to hear he was happy. It's been hard for Sirius at his house. Auntie always compares him and Regulus.

Uh-oh. I hear my roommates coming up now. I don't want them to see me writing. They might get curious and casually read you some time.

Cheers,

Andromeda

* * *

_Sorry if it was a bit short. I think the Writer's Block is starting to kick in... again. _

_I might not be able to update soon, so I apologize. That'll be all for now. _

_Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames, okay? (",) _

_xoxo, PunkPrincezz017_


	3. Of Questions and Revenges

**A/N:**** Sorry for the lack of updates! Shoot me now if you want to. **

**_Order of the Phoenix _is here! YEA.**

**But anyway, here it is. **

**To ****RenieandtheMoo****: Yes, I didn't ****really ****know about the age differences,**** so let's just pretend this is a bit AU, shall we? ****LOL.**** I hope it doesn't ruin anything. But thanks for the correction! I appreciate it a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to be JK Rowling, so there will be no need to sue. Sheesh. **

* * *

September 24th

I know you must be thinking, 'This girl hasn't written in me for three weeks now, so she sucks'.

I couldn't blame you. Let's just say a lot has been going on this past days and I got a bit strained in writing.

Cissy looked smug when I thanked her for giving me a diary. Huh. She always does that when I stumble upon the clutches of humility, especially when it directs to her. I mean, I'm not exactly the type who kneels and acts all grateful (not to mention get all teary-eyed) to a person when I've been given a favor. Call me a freak of nature, but that's just me.

Personality talk aside, remember the boy I told you about? The one who said hello to me? Well I got curious on who he was. So I did a little researching and asked the most gossipy girl in all history of Slytherin: Bridgette Camden.

Normally I don't socialize with Bridgette, since she and I are on different social circles and have completely opposite morals, but I was on a mission.

Luckily I found her in the bathroom alone doing her primping (as always) and asked her The Question.

Long story short, I found out more than I had expected.

Ted Tonks. Scruffy, a certified slob, one of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Beaters, and according to Bridgette, one of the most dashing boys in Hogwarts.

For the love of the Dark Lord, a good-looking slob??? Is that combination even possible?

He doesn't sound appropriate to me. Merlin, I saw his hair! It looked like a rat's nest.

Damn, Cissy's calling me. Probably to accompany her again to Hogsmeade to shop or something boring like that.

Later.

-

September 25th

As of now, I want to KILL Bridgette Camden.

Guess what? She told Bella what I did.

Of course, my sister went ballistic. She just ended her rant of 'the Black nobility and Slytherin pride!' a few minutes ago. It was the usual argument, really. I've been used to it for quite some time now.

To be perfectly honest, I got a little upset. I mean, Bella can be unbearable sometimes, but she's still my sister. I don't want us to have fights, even if I was the right one and Bella was wrong (which I would never tell to her face).

And now she told Cissy to watch over me. To guard my every move; tell her immediately if I did something out of line. It's like I'm in Azkaban, and Cissy and Bella are the dementors.

I wouldn't be surprised if I lose my sanity over it.

Anyway, I don't want to think about any of that right now. Believe it or not, it makes me wanna bawl over and cry my heart out.

Any ideas for revenge on Little Miss Bridgette Camden?

-

September 26th

Surprise! Bet you didn't think I'd write in you three days in a row, eh?

Today was pretty much action-packed. At Potions, I made Bridgette's cauldron explode, and now she's in the hospital wing, all covered with boils in her face. The little hussy was crying her heart out.

I tried not to laugh so hard because Slughorn might notice and get suspicious. So I just sat there, thinking of dead hippogriffs.

Hey, at least I'm not laughing, right?

Later days,

Andromeda

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? ****Bad? ****For the ****love of Lucius Malfoy, _worst? _** **lol**

**Anywho, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Dull Moments

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Thought I'll surprise you guys with an update. ;)**

**I'm sure most of you are pretty bummed when HP ended… so yeah. I wouldn't start there. I'm still a little depressed as well. Especially about the… **_**death**_**s. ::sobs:: **

**Anyway, I just want to clarify something. I've been getting… **_**concerns **_**that Dromeda's entries weren't long enough, but aren't diary entries supposed to be short? I want an answer to that. So if you're going to review after you read this, please tell me! **

**I dedicate this story to the wonderful peeps who have been reviewing (thank you!). I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not JK Rowling. **

* * *

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black**_

September 28th

I've always wondered what it's like if I wasn't born a Black. For one thing, I would have tons of friends, wizards and Muggle-borns alike. Hogwarts would be fun, because there will be no vulture-like sisters around me (if ever Cissy and Bella get to read this, I didn't mean looks-wise!) always hovering around me and criticizing everything I do.

I wonder what's it like being in Gryffindor. I never had the chance to ask Sirius lately. Mostly he's been doing his time in detention with his friends.

Sad, my life isn't it? I'm almost glad I can let it all out, or else I'll explode. That would be a funny scene. Blood and guts everywhere, pieces of my Hogwarts robes flying around… okay it's not funny. Pretty disgusting, yeah.

I'll let you in on a secret. You know the whole Bridgette Camden fiasco wasn't exactly a waste of time. This Ted Tonks character is a little… interesting. I saw him again in Care of Magical Creatures today, and I got a good look at him. Sure he lacks quality in neatness, but there's something about his eyes that makes you want to smile. I overheard him saying to some kid that he'll help him with homework. Mind you, the boy almost cried. So I deduced that Ted Tonks would be pretty intelligent.

Oh, and one more thing, he didn't greet me again like he did before. I supposed the only reason he did that is because he's this mega-friendly, I-don't-care-about-the-world kind of guy, and he just felt saying hello to everyone that day.

Honestly, I was disappointed.

Goodness, what is going on with me?

September 30th

Blimey, this diary has been quickly becoming a part of my daily schedule.

THE ANDROMEDA BLACK STATUS REPORT

School: dull, as always.

Bella: scary and terrifying, as always.

Cissy: out with a new boyfriend, as always.

Ted Tonks: nothing new, as always.

Dear Merlin, my life is boring. Maybe I'll tell you something exciting later.

Love,

Dromeda

* * *

**Ta-dah! That's the end of that. The Post Potter Depression is striking again… with a vengeance. **

**Anyway, in honor of Ted Tonks, I used his nickname for Andromeda. At first I wasn't sure what her nickname is (some fics used Andi) but after reading DH I know what I have to use. **

**Thanks again to my reviewers! You always make my day when I see your appreciation. **

**Until next time! **

**PunkPrincezz017**


	5. Dilemmas

**A/N: An update! **

**I feel really bad about my last entry. It was WAY too short. So here's another one to make up for that. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I am NOT Joanne Kathleen Rowling… unfortunately. **

* * *

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black **_

October 3rd

Time passes so slowly at Hogwarts.

I got a letter from Mum today. All three of us did. Amidst the how-are-you's and we're-doing-fine's, there's the usual reminder to 'render them proud' and 'continue the honorable Black family legacy.' I think she's hoping one of us will end up as Hogwarts headmistress, like one of my relatives, Phineas Nigellus Black.

Heck, no! Being headmistress is about as exciting as watching Devil's Snare grow. Not to mention you have to handle out-of-control students and discipline them. Not my idea of a suitable career. So, no thank you.

I don't know if she's serious or not, but Bella once said that she wanted to serve the Dark Lord and help him eradicate Muggle-borns. Cissy just laughed, but I got worried. When Bella sets her mind on something, she really does it, despite the consequences. But I wouldn't get that far. Exploring the inner workings of Bella's twisted mind is not that all fun.

I have no idea what Cissy wants to be, though. I never asked. Hmmm, remind me to that later, won't you?

Okay, I know I said that school was dull, but I was kidding. I'm doing well with some of my subjects (there you go, Mum).

Except for Care of Magical Creatures.

Yes, I'm actually failing that one. Like today, when Professor Kettleburn asked us to draw a picture of a bowtruckle, I freaked out.

I'm actually… ah… TERRIFIED at those kinds of creatures. Who knows when will they sneak up on you and poke our eyes out?

So, Kettleburn said that if I don't pull myself together, I might take… _gulp_… remedial lessons.

The question of the day: WHAT DO I DO?

* * *

**My first cliffhanger! lol. Hope you guys aren't mad, but hopefully I'll update soon. **

**Anyway, did you figure out the connection? If you really read all her entries, you will. :)**

**Until Dromeda's next entry! **

**PunkPrincezz017 **

_**(Post Potter Depression Sufferer) **_


	6. Mortifying

**A/N: Boo-yah, another update! **

**I think this is a good sign. I have a feeling I'm starting to get over the Post Potter Depression. **

**HUZZAH! **

**Anyway, moving on to more important matters. **

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I will continue the HP books until I can't write anymore. **

**But sadly, I'm not. **

* * *

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black**_

October 10th

Alright. So I talked to Professor Kettleburn and told him about my fears and all that. Guess what he said.

'_Well, I suggest Miss Black that you get yourself a tutor!' _

A tutor? For me?

NO!

So I lied that I don't know anyone who's that good in Care of Magical Creatures. By then, random thoughts were swirling in my head and making me dizzy.

In short, I was panicking. BIG TIME.

I don't want a tutor, for heaven's sake. I don't NEED one. I'm perfectly okay without it.

But Kettleburn reminded me of the two D's I got since term started, so I (unwillingly) said if he had anyone in mind.

He mentioned the one name I was stupid enough not to remember.

_'Ah, you can ask Theodore Tonks, from Hufflepuff. He's an excellent student, and I think he would be glad to help you.' _

Ted Tonks. THE Ted Tonks.

Could I be more idiotic? It was just a week ago that I overheard him saying he'll be teaching some boy COMC.

I think I'm starting to get amnesia. Maybe Madam Pomfrey has an antidote for that.

What do I say to him? _'Hi, I'm Andromeda. Thanks for teaching me, I'm really dumb. Oh, and did I mention I've asked about you?'_

Augh. This is going to be mortifying. Mark my words. MORTIFYING.

Oh, no. I've just realized. What if my sisters found out? I'm pretty sure they'll take it on Ted Tonks, the poor bloke.

I have to figure out something. FAST.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger!**

**FINAL NOTES: I'm not sure what Ted Tonks' full name is, so I just improvised. I based it on Theodore Roosevelt, the American president. If that's not Ted's real name, ah well. It is FANfiction, right?**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm a history geek. Bite me. lol.**

**I got too lazy to write Care of Magical Creatures, so I just abbreviated it. Sorry about that. But JKR does that, too. DADA, anyone?**

**Another big thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock. :)**


	7. Enter the Cocky Grin

**AN: Hello, awesome dudes. **

**As of now, I've got thirty reviews! That's the most number of reviews I got here. Yay! xD**

**You probably won't hear it, but I'm squealing my head off. :) **

**In addition to that, I am also hitting myself in the head. ANNETJE noticed that in Chapters Five and Six I put 'August' on the dates, where it was supposed to say October. I already changed it, though. But still, thank you for noticing that. **

**And yeah, I'm an idiot. xD **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is British. I'm a Filipino. **

**I rest my case. **

* * *

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black  
**_

October 17th

_So many dilemmas, so little time._

The statement above is my quote of the week.

It fits.

Well, I finally figured out something. See, if I don't get my priorities right and decide to ignore Kettleburn's tutor preferences, I will flunk COMC, get humiliated, be blasted off by my mum for all eternity for failing, and the possibility to never have the chance to mingle with anyone not pureblood.

BUT if I do listen to the professor, I would (hopefully) pass, be praised by my dear Mum, gloat in Cissy and Bella's face for having high marks and maybe, _just _maybe, I'll meet someone who doesn't judge people by their family tree.

The odds are on me.

I choose Ted Tonks.

October 19th

Hogwarts is such a huge place.

Why did I say that? Well, I found that out the hard way. I went looking for Ted Tonks today, and I couldn't find him.

My God, where is he? Under a rock or something?

I couldn't ask any questions to his fellow Hufflepuffs. They might get… uh… _crabby_ if the younger sister of one of the most formidable students in Hogwarts approaches them.

I hate this. It's not my fault I'm born of what I am. They don't even know the real me, and they still stay away, just because I'm from Slytherin.

Right. Enough fooling around. I'm a girl on a mission.

Wouldn't you know it; Ted Tonks was not under a rock. I found him in a place I would never go without a perfectly good reason: the Quidditch pitch.

I wondered what he was doing there, until I distinctly remembered that cow Bridgette mentioning he was on their House team.

I didn't march in there straightaway (for reasons mentioned above) so I decided to wait in the stands.

Now, I have nothing against Quidditch, not at all. I'm just not interested in it. But I can tell that Ted Tonks here is a pretty competent player. Even though the goal posts are heavily guarded, he always manages to shoot the Waffle or whatever that red ball thing is called.

Finally, they all went down with their broomsticks and began exiting the stadium. Luckily, Ted Tonks stayed behind because he had to put away the Quidditch stuff. I can see his messy mane even from up the stands.

I didn't mean to scare him, I swear, but when I approached him he suddenly turned around and I saw the funniest facial expression in my entire life.

He was all, 'Don't do that!'

I said sorry. I went straight to the point about the whole tutoring business. Here is our conversation:

TT: 'You want _me _to teach you?'

AB: 'If Kettleburn says so, yeah. I do.'

TT: 'Well… okay. I'm Ted, by the way.'

AB: 'Yeah, I know. I asked about you.'

At this point, I was close to swearing and hitting myself with his broomstick. Why, oh why do I have such a big mouth?

Ted Tonks looked really amused. How do I know? Well, he had this cocky smile etched in his stupid face as he continued talking.

TT: 'Oh, you did, huh? Who did you ask?'

AB: 'None of your business.'

TT: 'Okay, okay, I won't pry again. No need to get feisty. So, when do you want to start... um, the lessons?'

AB: 'About that. Uh… I want this just between the two of us.'

TT: 'No need to get embarrassed. Everyone around here is failing about something or other.'

AB: 'Trust me, that's not my reason. So, can we start next week? Maybe Friday after dinner?'

TT: 'Sure. Does the library sound good? I can find a secluded table if you like.'

(Bah. I want to punch him for having that grin.)

AB: 'Good. Well, see you then.'

TT: 'I'm afraid I didn't catch your name.'

AB: 'It's Andromeda.'

I left him before he had the chance to ask more. Starting next week, I am about to begin a secret double life.

* * *

**Whew! This is my longest update so far, and apparently Andromeda's, too. lol. **

**What do you think of this chapter? If you have any suggestions or concerns just tell me. It's just a click away. :) **

**I'm not sure yet on how to fit in conversations between Ted and Andromeda to make it still sound like a diary entry, but if the way I used above is okay, just tell me. If it's not, well, just tell me or make a suggestion. You will be credited, of course. :)**

**Until Dromeda's next entry,**

**PunkPrincezz017**


	8. Lesson Number One

**AN: Here goes another update!**

**Oh gosh, thank you for the suggestions. Really, really appreciate it. So this chapter is for you!**

**-insert super secret name-**

**&&**

**amythestpony**

**Cheers. :) **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, it won't be JK Rowling's name you would see on the book covers. Duh.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black**_

October 26th 

And so the sneaking around begins.

Bella was off somewhere, and I have no intention whatsoever to find out her whereabouts. I just hope she won't be looking for me.

Cissy, on the other hand, told me she's staying in the Common Room all night.

Perfect.

After dinner, instead of joining Cissy, I'll go straight to the library. With Ted Tonks.

ALONE.

Uh oh. I think I'm starting to feel jittery.

Wish me luck, dear diary of mine, that I don't blow this one off.

October 26th- continued

Smart alecks deserve to burn in hell for all eternity.

Specifically smart alecks by the name of Theodore Tonks.

Confused? Can't blame you.

Let me tell you what happened.

**What Happens in the Library, Stays in the Library **

**by Andromeda Black**

_In one secluded area in the Hogwarts library, a young girl said to the scruffy boy, 'Good spot.' _

_Young scruffy boy, also known as Ted Tonks, smiled. 'Let's get started, then.' _

_For the next hour, they studied silently, talking in low voices in case Madam Pince suddenly appeared. _

_Ted said, 'You know, you're really good at COMC. I still don't get why you're failing.' _

_The young girl, who goes by the name Andromeda replied, 'The question and answer part I can handle. But...' _

_Ted smiled again. 'Yes?' _

_Andromeda swallowed and mumbled something. _

_'Excuse me?' _

_'I'm terrified of magical creatures.' Andromeda blushed. _

_Ted burst out laughing. _

_Andromeda's eyes flashed. 'It is NOT funny.' _

_Ted continued to laugh, more softly this time. 'Sorry. I just didn't expect it, that's all.' _

_'What's that supposed to mean?' _

_'I mean, I thought the reason you want this just between us is because you're ashamed you're failing. But I was so wrong.' _

_Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'I see.' _

_Ted finally stop chuckling. 'Right. Er... is this the reason why you don't want people to know you're failing? Because you're scared?' _

_'Of course not.'_

_'Then why keep this a secret if you're not ashamed?' _

_'I won't tell.' _

_It was now Ted's turn to raise his eyebrow. _

_'You're weird.'_

_'So are you,' Andromeda shot back. _

This guy is really starting to get on my nerves_, she thought. _

_Surprisingly, Ted just shrugged. 'Whatever. But you really need to stop being afraid of magical creatures. They're actually quite all right.'_

_'Are you saying that I'm a coward?' _

_'No. I'm just saying that you should be thinking about your grade, not how flobberworms scare the nuts out of you.' _

_This time, Andromeda stood up, her face flushing with anger. 'How dare you!' she cried. 'I am NOT afraid of such creatures! I mean, it's a worm, for Merlin's sake!'_

_Ted would've retorted back, but Madam Pince suddenly appeared, her fury rivaling Andromeda's. _

_'Miss Black! Such racket in the library! GET OUT!' _

_With a flash of robes, Andromeda was gone. _

Now you know the story. I got back from my 'lesson' earlier than expected, mumbled I've got a splitting headache to a confused Narcissa, and went straight to my dormitory.

I would've written a dozen of swear words in here directed to The Jerk, but I have more class than that.

Now the headache's really here. I'm stopping now.

Love,

Andromeda

* * *

**Andromeda's 'story' was just a random idea. Hope you like. **

**Constructive criticism is still appreciated. :) **

**LiveLaughLove.**


	9. Wishes and The Pumpkin Juice Fiasco

**AN: Sorry for the looong overdue update. I've been really busy.**

**I never really get tired of coming up with this disclaimer thingies, and here goes another one! Haha. **

**DISCLAIMER: The HP franchise doesn't belong to me in no way whatsoever. **

**But I can dream, can I? lol.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black**_

November 2nd

Ho-hum.

Cissy, surprisingly, wasn't up and about like she usually was. I mean, a Saturday for her means unlimited talking time with Bridgette Camden (yes, they know each other... _unfortunately._) But today she wasn't anywhere near her. Bit strange, actually. I wonder what's bugging her...

Anyway, you remember what happened last Friday. I haven't seen ole Ted Tonks since that incident in the library, not to mention I've been avoiding _the _library these past days (Madam Pince holds grudges). I'm guessing he's been hiding in his dormitory and currently starving to death, but I musn't get my hopes up.

Alright, alright, that was a little harsh. But he deserved it. Arrogant berk, that one.

And exams are coming up soon. OH JOY.

After that, one word is going to describe my Care of Magical Creatures grade: FAIL. FAIL. FAIL.

My life is fair.

Not.

November 4th

Wouldn't you know it, Ted Tonks wasn't starving to death.

I spotted the bloke with his Quidditch posse in the Great Hall, alive and cheerful.

No guilt whatsoever. HA.

Hm, I wonder what will happen if I marched up there and hex him infront of everyone?

November 6th

Somebody please let a herd of thestrals pummel me right now.

Or better yet, just the Killing Curse. Much less painful.

What happened? Why, just the worst day of my life, thanks for asking.

First of all, my dear sweet sister Narcissa (ahem, sarcasm) spilled some pumpkin juice on me during breakfast. A whole jug of it.

Everyone was bloody laughing at me.

I'm never ever going to show my face again. NEVER EVER.

Crud, that means I won't see Sirius. Okay, scratch that. I'll still go out. In the dead of the night, that is. That way, no one will see me.

**Note to Self**: Do _not_ sit near Cissy when eating at the Great Hall.

* * *

**Got something to say? Tell me. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Wrong Shade of Plum, Perhaps?

**AN: UPDATE:)**

**So sorry for the delay. Y'know, school and stuff. The usual torture.**

**This one is a bit short, I guess. I apologize.**

**This time, there's no disclaimer. I think I already made my point that I don't own HP. DUH. **

* * *

_**The Private Musings of Andromeda Black**_

December 13th

Hello diary. I haven't written in you in awhile.

So far, I'm still alive and well here at Hogwarts. I have survived the fatal blow of examinations.

I PASSED!

Whew. Wouldn't think I'd get out of there in one piece. I mean, good God, CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES?!

Long story short, I had help in that subject.

Guess who?

Not Cissy. Oh _please_.

Not Bella, either. The animals would've been scared of her anyways.

Okay, I won't keep you guessing. You're a book, for Merlin's sake.

Ted Tonks helped.

Surprised? So was I.

Well, Mr. Tonks apparently became guilty for what he did at the library, and we decided to have a truce.

Ha. A truce. Is this like war, or what?

So, yeah, white flags were waved, and he helped me after all.

And to think I was planning on putting a couple of Blast Ended Skrewts in his dormitory.

That was Sirius' idea, by the way. I swear that bloke is demented. I mean, if he wasn't my cousin, I would have think that he's Voldemort in disguise.

In other matters, Cissy is still acting strange. Stranger than usual, I mean. She's a bit moody these days. Don't know why. Probably because her dress robes are the wrong shade of plum or something like that. Blech.

Well, that concludes my narration for today. I'll write more soon.

Dromeda

* * *

**You know you wanna push that little button. Rawr! xD**

**Oh, thanks for reviewing! **


End file.
